RoboCop 3
RoboCop 3 is a 1993 American cyberpunk action-superhero film directed by Fred Dekker and written by Frank Miller and Dekker. The film is the third and final installment of the original RoboCop trilogy. Set in the near future in a dystopian metropolitan Detroit, Michigan, RoboCop 3 follows RoboCop (Robert John Burke) as he vows to avenge the death of his partner Anne Lewis (Nancy Allen) and tries to save Detroit from falling into chaos. It was filmed in Atlanta, Georgia. Most of the buildings seen in the film were slated for demolition to make way for facilities for the 1996 Olympics. Nancy Allen, Robert DoQui, Felton Perry, Mario Machado, and Angie Bolling are the only cast members to appear in all three films. RoboCop 3 is the first film to use digital morphing in more than one scene. Plot OCP is on the verge of bankruptcy after a series of failed business plans and drop of stocks, and are now struggling with their plans to create the new Delta City. To speed up the process, OCP creates an armed force called the Urban Rehabilitators, nicknamed "Rehabs," under the command of Paul McDaggett (John Castle). Ostensibly its purpose is to combat rising crime in Old Detroit, augmenting the ranks of the Detroit Police Department in apprehending violent criminals. In reality, it has been set up to forcibly relocate the residents of Cadillac Heights. Nikko, a Japanese-American computer whiz kid, loses her parents in the process. The police force is gradually superseded by the Rehabs, and violent crime begins to spiral out of control. The Delta City dream of the former OCP CEO, "Old Man", lives on with the help of the Japanese Kanemitsu Corporation, which has bought a controlling stake in OCP and is trying to finance the plan. Kanemitsu (Mako), Chairman of the Kanemitsu Corporation, sees the potential in the citywide redevelopment, and moves forward with the plans to remove the current citizens in order to create Delta City. The company develops and uses its own ninja androids called "Otomo" (Bruce Locke) to help McDaggett and the new OCP president (Rip Torn) overcome the resistance of anti-OCP militia forces. RoboCop (Burke) and partner Anne Lewis (Allen) try to defend civilians from the Rehabs one night, but Lewis is killed by McDaggett. Unable to fight back because of his "Fourth Directive", members of a resistance movement composed of Nikko and residents from Cadillac Heights save RoboCop and he joins them. Due to damage sustained in the shoot-out, RoboCop's systems efficiency plummets, and he asks the resistance to summon Dr. Marie Lazarus (Jill Hennessy), one of the scientists who created him. Upon arrival she begins to treat RoboCop, deleting the Fourth Directive in the process. After recovering from his injuries, RoboCop conducts a one-man campaign against the Rehabs and OCP. He finds McDaggett and attempts to subdue him, but McDaggett escapes. McDaggett then learns the location of the resistance fighters' base from a disgruntled resistance member named Coontz (Stephen Root). The Rehabs attack and most of the resistance members are either killed or taken prisoner. RoboCop returns to the rebel base to find it abandoned. One Otomo unit arrives and attacks him. RoboCop experiences another power drain and his left arm and auto gun is destroyed, but eventually he overcomes his opponent with his arm-mounted gun. Nikko infiltrates the OCP building and assists a captured Lazarus in broadcasting an improvised video, revealing OCP's responsibility for the criminality in the city and implicating them in the removal and killing of the Cadillac Heights residents. The broadcast causes OCP's stock to plunge, driving the company into financial ruin and bankruptcy. McDaggett decides to execute an all-out strike against Cadillac Heights with the help of the Detroit police, but the police officers, enraged at the company's sadistic ways, refuse to comply and instead defect to the resistance in order to get revenge for Lewis and their salaries and pensions. The rebellion against OCP escalates into a full-scale city war. As a result, McDaggett turns to hiring street gangs and hooligans to assist with his plans. Having heard Lazarus' broadcast, RoboCop provides aerial support for the entrenched resistance forces, using a jet pack prototype the resistance had stolen during an earlier raid on an armory. He then proceeds to the OCP building and confronts the waiting McDaggett. RoboCop is then attacked, and nearly defeated, by two Otomo robots. Nikko and Lazarus succeed in reprogramming them using a wireless link from a laptop computer forcing them to attack each other. The Otomos' self-destruct system activates, forcing RoboCop to flee with Nikko and Lazarus. The flaming discharge from the jet-pack immobilizes McDaggett, leaving him to perish in the blast. As Old Detroit is being cleaned up, Kanemitsu arrives on the scene. He fires the OCP president and orders the shutdown of OCP and cancellation of its Detroit operations, before finally bowing to RoboCop and his group in deference. Cast *Robert John Burke as Alex Murphy / RoboCop *Jill Hennessy as Dr. Marie Lazarus *Remy Ryan as Nikko Halloran *Nancy Allen as Officer Anne Lewis *John Castle as Paul McDaggett *Bruce Locke as Otomo *Rip Torn as The CEO *C. C. H. Pounder as Bertha Washington *Mako as Kanemitsu *Robert DoQui as Sergeant Warren Reed *Stanley Anderson as Zack *Stephen Root as Coontz *Daniel von Bargen as Moreno *Felton Perry as Donald Johnson *Bradley Whitford as Jeff Fleck *Mario Machado as Casey Wong *Eva LaRue as News Anchor Debbie Dix Production Music Critical reception Awards and nominations Gallery Trivia See also References External links Category:Films Category:1993 films Category:Live-action films Category:RoboCop Category:Theatrical films Category:Orion Pictures films Category:Hybrid films Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:Sequel films Category:Saturn Award nominated films